NEOCROSS shorts
by Darkness593
Summary: These are a series of short one-shots featuring the members of Team NEOCROSS and those that they interact with. All series on the fused Earth belong to their respective owners. This is merely for fun and will not affect the main story in any way.
1. Chapter 1

**Dalkos and the mop**

Dalkos stands outside of Shido's classroom, waiting for his next mission, watching over Shido and Tohka as he waited. He always found their antics entertaining, not to mention they were his only friends since coming to Earth through the wormhole.

The COM unit on his wrist beeped and he pushed a button next to a green light to answer it.

"Rogue Jedi Security Service, how may I help you?" Dalkos spoke into the unit.

"You're at the school right?" Kotori asked him through the COM.

"Well, it's Wednesday, so yeah."

"Good. Kurumi's been spotted, so keep an eye on Shido, he's her usual target."

The call disconnected and Dalkos went back to watching over Shido and Tohka. Dalkos thought back to when he read the reports on known Spirits in the Fraxinus' database.

"Kurumi," Dalkos muttered, "isn't she the one that can-"

Dalkos heard a crash somewhere down the hall and instinctively went to investigate. He saw an old man in a cleaning outfit lying on the floor, a mop lying not far from him. Dalkos looked down and saw that the floor was cleaner here than the other hall. Dalkos carefully moved to the old man, taking slow steps in case the floor was still wet, which it was.

"I thought earthlings had wet floor signs to make sure that this like this didn't happen," Dalkos said as he helped the old man up.

"I couldn't find the wet floor sign," the old man said as Dalkos helped him to the school nurse's office, "but that wasn't going to stop me from doing my job."

The two reached the nurse's office and Dalkos helped the old man onto a bed.

"Are you okay to stay here by yourself?" Dalkos asked.

"Yes, but where are you going?"

"Someone has to finish mopping the floor. Plus, I also have my own job I need to do."

Dalkos made it back to the mop and found the mop pail. He started to mop the floor, slowly making his way back to Shido's class. As he finished mopping the top of the flight of stairs that led to the hall with Shido's class, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw Shido being dragged along by a girl with long black hair that had bangs that covered her right eye. Her visible left eye was red. Tohka followed them, letting out a battle cry as she charged. Dalkos hid the mop behind his back and waited for them to come closer.

"The girl dragging Shido must be Kurumi," Dalkos muttered as they came closer, "5,4,3,2,"

Dalkos grabbed Shido as Kurumi passed and Kurumi stumbled from the action and slipped down the wet stairs. Dalkos watched as Kurumi disappeared into a black puddle as she hit the floor.

"I take it that was one of her copies? " Dalkos asked.

"How did you?" Shido asked.

"Took over for the janitor for the day," Dalkos responded, pulling the mop out from behind his back, "I also read the report on Kurumi." The school bell rang, "You two should head back to class. I need to finish this up."

Shido and Tohka headed back to class as Dalkos continued mopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic walked up to the front door of the house that Dalkos managed to get for Keith and his group. The door opened as Sonic was about to knock. Ruby walked through the doorway and bumped into Sonic, not noticing him.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby apologized, "huh, Sonic? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to, uh...?"

"I think Dalkos got me a spot in a place called Yokai Academy," Sonic said, opening a satchel. He pulled out an envelope with with some papers and looked through them, "yup, Yokai Academy. I wonder why it's called..." he looked up to see that Ruby was gone, "that. So that's how that feels."

"Ruby, are you still there?" Keith called, "Or did she forget to close the door again?" Keith's voice grew louder as he came closer to the door, "I'm beginning to understand why everyone back in Remnant says that Ruby is a hassle." Keith came into view, "Oh, Sonic, you're here. Come on in."

Sonic entered the house and took off hi red shoes, grumbling something about never being able to understand Japanese footwear etiquette as he did so. Sonic looked around the house when he was done.

"So you wanted me to give you a haircut?" Keith asked.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Well, the thing is, cosmetology isn't one of my skills. But, you are pretty lucky, because today, Ruby's sister Yang is visiting with my soul sister, Red, and she knows quite a bit about this. I'm sure she'll help if you ask."

"Oh, well where is she?"

"Right there," Keith pointed into the living room at a girl with long, blonde hair and a cybernetic right arm, "Hey Yang, this is Sonic. He wants a haircut, think you can help him?"

"Sure," Yang responded, "Do you know where Ruby's keeping her hair care products?"

"Shelf in the bathroom. Upstairs, second door to the right. You can't miss it."

Yang left the room and went upstairs.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Obi-wan commented, taking a sip of tea, "but isn't your sister currently taking a bath?"

Keith's eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed, running up the stairs, "Yang, wait!"

Sonic looked towards the people left in the room. He recognized Keith and Ruby's legal guardians, though he had never been formally introduced to them. But the red haired girl sitting on the floor was new. Her long hair was tied back and red wolf ears protruded through the top. She had brown eyes and wore armor. She had a short sword strapped to her waist and her red tail flowed fluidly, like a leaf in the wind. Sonic could only guess that she was Keith's soul sister, Red. She looked right at him, staring into his eyes, and said something that made complete sense and yet, none at all.

"Curious," she said in a calm tone, "your aura screams for attention, yet you want none. How do you go against your own aura and still remain sane?"

"Uh...?"

"She is asking how you can keep your sanity when your nature and personality are completely different." Obi-wan clarified for him.

"Well... it's... uh.."

"How can you possibly keep someone like that so close to my sister!?" Yang yelled, stomping down the stairs.

"You don't understand," Keith tried to reason with her, "she's changed. She regrets her actions in the past, but she's not ready to confront everyone."

"So what, she says she's sorry and you give her a place to stay?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"You're letting Cinder, one of the most horrible people in Remnant, live in your home. What could be more complicated than that?"

"She's my twin sister."

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you, and everyone else, but both Ruby and Cinder thought it would be best to keep it a secret. Especially considering Cinder's reputation back in Remnant."

"So, this was Ruby's idea?"

Keith nodded his head.

"OK. So, why does she look so young?"

"We theorized that while she was in Remnant, she must have subconsciously used the family's Morph ability to make herself look older and more intimidating. What you saw in there is what she really looks like."

Yang sighed and entered the living room, looking at Sonic.

"So, how do you want your hair done?"

Sonic pulled a photo album out of his satchel and handed it to Yang.

"I wanna look like my old self."

 **Gonna end this one here. Tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
